No!
by Delta's A Fan
Summary: An upsteting mission for Robin. Complete unless someone wants me to continue.
1. NO!

Robin sat there in the main room of Mount Justice, not believing what their next mission was. Wally could tell that Robin wasn't going on it because of how he just broke down right there in front of everyone. Their mission was to find Mary, John, Richard, John Jr, and Harriet Grayson and bring them back to the cave.

Zatanna sat down beside Robin, he looked at her and got up and ran to his room in the cave. "Wally, why's Robin so emotional now?" Artemis asked looking a little concerned. Wally looked at Batman and he nodded. "He knows them very well!" Wally answered.

Megan trying to be nice, flow to his room and asked him if he would like to make cookies with her. He just yelled "Leave me allow!", and throw a pillow at her. Wally sat on the couch trying to remember something. Artemis sat down beside him "What ya think'n about honey?" "Thinking what we can do to make Rob a little happier." Wally answered face palming himself.


	2. POV:

Robin POV Dick POV:

Bruce knows a heck of a lot better than to send me on a mission like this. (Is it possible Zouco came back from the dead and brain washed him?) I know Zee's feeling a little hurt from what I did back there but, she doesn't know what I had to go through the past 5 years. I know she lost her father sorta but, not like I did and I was too young for them to die. She went through a little pain that lasted a month; it still pains me to talk about it with Wally, Bruce or Alfred. So here I am sitting on the floor in the room of the cave that's my room screaming my heart out in my head. It would be heard throughout North America if I screamed out load right now.

**Tell me if you think that should be what happened to make Batman give them this mission.**


	3. Tricks

Wally yelled "YES!" "You got what will make Robin happier Wally?" Artemis asked excitedly. "Yes, I did and Megan still gets to make cookies with him." "Well what is it?" Megan asked happily. "A prank!" was all Wally answered. "What?" Zatanna said shocked. "Yes a prank Robin knows how to make exploding cookies he can think he's pranking Megan witch will make him happier."

While Wally explained that, Robin was listening in on it. "So he thinks I'll fall for that I'll trick him back then. To Wally's room, but first to grab some paint. Pink and purple paint to be exact." "That is a great plan Wally." Batman ushered him. Robin was very sneaky when he panted Wally's room pink and purple and it was all most done when he thought a little more and said to himself "Now all it needs is an R on the wall to prove I did it." Robin quickly snuck back in his room after finishing his signicher R, just in time for Wally to knock on the door. "Dude, it's me." Wally whispered. Robin went up to the door and opened it he looked so sad Wally wanted to cry just by looking at Robin's face. "What?" Robin mumbled. "I have an idea to cheer you up." Wally said to Robin. "O.K. let's hear it." Robin answered. "You bake cookies with Megan, but not normal cookies your exploding cookies." Wally said with a smirk that was just about as good as Robin's. "I'll do it!" Robin smirked.

**The exploding cookies came from a different story that I loved I give a shout out to the person who made that up I don't remember who it was and I can't find that story ,but thanks for making that story whoever it was.**


	4. HA HA HA!

"So you will make cookies with me?" Megan is a pretty good actor Robin thought as he nodded his head yes. "So we'll need all the same ingredients as the cookies I make right?" Megan asked not shore if that was what you put in exploding cookies. "Ya and a little more." He said grabbing the resins, oatmeal and a freeze from the freezer. "A freeze?" Artemis asked watching him grab it from the freezer. "Ya! They go great in cookies believe it or not." She looked at Wally who nodded his head as in saying ya they go in exploding cookie. Robin mixed the dough fast so the freeze did melt and popped it in the oven for ten minutes.

Megan hooked everyone, but Robin up to the mind link when Robin took the cookies from the oven. "Now we wait 3 minutes." Robin said sitting next to Wally. To Megan thaws where a very long 3 minutes. When the 3 minutes where up Robin grabbed the cookies and handed one to everyone even he got one for himself. 'Wally do they explode in your mouth or what?' Zatanna asked. 'Some do others before they reach it.' Wally answered. So all of them popped them in their mouths and wait. Wally's eyes widened as he spit the cookie out or what pieces that where there. Everybody else swallowed theirs. Robin started laughing at Wally glaring at him. "They all whore supposed to explode not just the one I got!" Wally screamed Robin was still laughing. "I only put the special powder in one when I put it in and I knew which one I just had to make shore you got it." Robin blurted out. "You knew what we were planning?" Kalder asked a little flustered. "Yes I was trained by the Bat of cores I knew." Robin snickered.


	5. What?

"Did I hear a bomb go off?" Black Canary rushed in. "Ya, an exploding cookie." Robin chuckled. Batman walked in "Time to leave for that mission." Robin gulped. "Oh, Wally I'd check my room if I were you." "What did you do to my room?" Wally blasted out of the kitchen. "NNNOOOO!" Robin got off his chair laughing and went to go get ready for the mission like everyone else, even Wally got ready for it. They all came out of the dressing rooms the boys were laughing because Wally told them what Robin had done to his room. Just as the team was walking to the bio ship Batman pulled Robin aside. "If it helps Robin they're just robots." Robin's eyes grow wide. "Who made them?" "T.O. Morrow." 'Who else." Robin snarled running to the bio ship. Robin sat in the seat in front of Wally and not just because it was the last seat. "Dude, you gonna be alright?" Wally whispered. "I'll be alright." Robin answered back.

"Wait, where are we supposed to go?" Megan forgot to ask Batman that. "You didn't ask Batman?" Conner looked at her. "No, I forgot." She looked back at him. "I'm guessing Haly's circus." Robin smirked looking at Wally. "Well that would only make sense." Artemis said looking at Robin. "They were the best acrobats to ever be in that circus." "Oh, thanks Artemis." Robin scowled. "O.K. except when we were there." "O.K. now we need to know where Haly's is right now." Kalder reminded everyone. Robin thought for a while it's just before school starts so they should be in. "Power City!" Robin busted out. "Wait, Power City?" Wally looked at Robin. "Ya, Power City." "So that's where we have to go then." Megan turned the bio ship to face the direction of Power City and they where off.


	6. Where did he go?

When they got to Haly's Circus they heard screams and someone yelling in Romanian. The team got in a fighting stands. Robin had a huge smirk across his face and rolled his shoulders as the Graysons walked out of the tent. "So sad John why wouldn't Dickie join us in our fun filled crusade?" Marry smiled at her husband. "Who know hun he must have changed a lot." He answered back. "Oh… who do we have here?" John Jr. rolled his shoulders in an exact fashion that matched Robin's shoulder rolling. "I think they've come to stop us from having fun." Marry smiled at the team. Robin was gone! "Where's Rob?" Kid Flash looked around anxiously. "Oh, don't tell me he started that again." Kalder whimpered. Then the cackle rang out. Robin was hidden right behind one of the trailers. "Oh, you are missing someone?" John smiled. "I'll find him." John Jr. ran away to look for Robin. The team charged at the remaining three Graysons to take them done. The team was falling one by one they needed Robin to act fast on whatever he was doing.


	7. Got Him

'Robin what are you doing?' Wally's thought rang out in Robin's mind. 'Thinking this out.' Robin answered. 'We're done for if you don't get back fast.' Zatanna add presser. 'I know.' Robin jumped from behind a trailer kicking John in the side of the head on his way down. 'Nice!' Artemis got up faster than she would have if he was not holding them off.

It must have taken 10 seconds to take down John. 'That was fast.' Wally ran up to Marry giving her a got hit to the head, it rolled off. He screamed. "That is gross!" Robin run to the head fast and throw it into the sky just as it exploded. "How did you know it would do that?" Wally was wide eyed. "I dismantled one in John's head so I thought that there might be one in hers to." Robin ran up to the last of the Grayson's in that area and dismantled the one in her head. "Where's the last one?" Megan asked noticing Robin looking around franticly. "This isn't good." Robin stopped looking around and took a deep breath jumping straight up as the final one ran up from behind just missing being grabbed by him. He stumbled to stop, Superboy finished him with a hit to the skull. "Got him." Robin disabled the bomb and said. 'Now we can go back to the cave." Wally smiled at him.


End file.
